by go your love, Im crazy
by marielita95nh
Summary: Por reglas de su padre, Hinata, es obligada a regresar a su natal japon, ya que ella desde pequeña se mudo a la cd. de Hong Kong. Al regresar, le esperan cosas inesperadas, y que cambiaran en su vida : !
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una fresca mañana en la ciudad de hong kong, en una de las zonas residenciales de aquella ciudad se encontraba mi familia... la familia "hyuga".

El jefe de esa famlia Hiashi-sama, era el que respaldaba todo su trabajo, mi padre habia decidido, que me mudara a otra ciudad, pero no a cualquiera si no a Tokyo-Japon, ayi se

encontraba mi primo, splia vivir en tokya hace mucho tiempo pero mi padre decidicio provar en otro lugar... en un lugar diferente que japon, como en la ciudad que ahora estaba...

Pero, al pasar muchos años de estar, ahi mi oadre decidio, que yo s volviera r, a Japon, a mi natal Japon,en donde se encontraba mi primo

segun el, podia comenzar a independizarme, con algo de ayuda de su primo, y comenzar una vida "nueva".

- hinata-sama, hinata-sama...- me decia mizuki, chan una de las sirvientas de la casa

- mi..mizuki..chan... aun es temprano...- entre dormida respondi y me volvi a tapar con las sabanas que habia descubierto mizuki.

- hinata-sama, usted sabe muy bien, como es su padre de exigente, y si no se levanta,en este momento tendremos un buen regaño las dos jiji- decia entre risitas

- es verdad...- me di un boztezo, y se levanto cuidadosamente acomodando mi larga cabellera oscura..

- mizuki...muchas gracias...-

- eh? porque lo dice? ... - dudo..- lo digo porque ya sabes, hoy volvere a Japon, y ya no te vere...- susurro a lo ultimo. - vamos, no se ponga trsite mi niña, todo

estara bien, mira la ventaja volveras a japon, a tokyo! a donde perteneces, donde EERES...-

- pero... yo siento que soy de aqui, tan solo vivi tres años aya que nisiquiero recuerdo, todo lo que recuerdo es cuando llegue aqui...-

- mira, se que sera dificil adaptarse, ademas, yo tambien soy de aya aunque aun no es mi turno de irme, pero el tuyo ya llego no sabes que osas podras encontrar

se aya, quizas algunas cosas mas emocionantes que aqui..hinata...- la animo..- lo se, pero, ..- NADA DE PEROS! ademas, mira otro lado ya no tendras que hablar de

dos formas,...-

-dos .. formas?..-

- si! en la escuela tenia que hablar la lengua de aqui y en casa japones,, eso es dificil no crees?..-

- tienes razon,... mizuki, en verdad te agradesco mucho!- y entonces le abrazo fuertemente - bien, sera mejor que te arregles, bajare tus maletas...-

-NO!-la detuve...- yo lo are has hecho mucho por mi...

- esta bien...-susurro, mizuki. y sonrio

comenze a empacar algunas cosas, que le faltaba para poder tener lista mi maleta, al terminar de tener listo todo. me comenze arreglar. tome un vestido floreado

muy lindo el cual me quedaba perfecto

al estar lista, baje de las escaleras algo cansada ya que a la vez habia bajado, con mis maletas..

- hasta luego, hinata-sama- se despidio mizuki...amablemente.

- hasta luego mizuki...-le dije dandole un nuevo abrazo como despedida.

- hinata...- escuche la voz de mi padre, ofreciendome sus brazos.. para poder despedirse de la misma manera que mizuki.

- cuidate mucho, recuerda si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme..- aconsejo

- claro, por lo que veo ya no vere a mi hermana ...- me deprimi ya que ella por el momento no se encontraba, decidio irse de campamento de verano.

- si, pero no te preocupes, la veras en vacaciones de verano...-

- claro, - le sonrie- bien entonces, me voy me encanto estar con ustedes aqui, en verdad... y espero disfrusarlo...en tokyo..hasta luego..-

y asi..fue como me despedi de mi familia de mi hogar... para ahora comenzar algo nuevo en un lugar nuevo...es claro, extrañare este lugar, desde chica

vivia ahi y me crie pero es hroa de conocer cosas nuevas, y conocer mas ala gente que me corresponde.

-señorita, decea que le ayude con sus maletas?...- me pregunto un joven el cual se encontraba a la entrada del aeropuerto...-

- no muchas gracias yo puedo llevarlo-le sonrie amablemente.

- esta bien...-

al entrar, aprecie lo grande y maravilloso que era aquel aeropuerto, habian cambiando demasiadas cosas desde la ultima vez que habia llegado ahi,

algunas tiendas nuevas, y cosas de turismo... mucho turismo. Despues, espere un momento, para poder escuchar el aviso de mi vuelo y..

- pasajeros del vuelo 457, favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje...-

al escucharlo, tome mi maleta, y me dirgi hacia donde iva a abordar el avion. Al llegar a mi asciento correspondido ya en el avion, me sente y respire profundamente

pensando que todo iva a estar muy bien, me sente alado de la ventana, me gusta ya que puedo ver todo...

- disculpe.. señorita... - esuche decir la voz de una persona ... mayor

- si?..- respondi..

- este asciento no esta ocupado verdad, esque no puedo encontrar el mio asi que...-

- no,no esta ocupado adelante sientese...-

al sentarse se acomodo, y le mire por un breve momento; era una persona, de mayor edad, como unos 50 años, cabello blanco, y sujetado, con algunas extrañas

marcas en el rostro, pero traia un libro el cual me interesaba un poco...

- que pasa niña?...- pregunto al sentirse intimidado por mi mirada..

- ah no es nada...es solo que... me sorprende que le guste ese tipo de libros señor...- dije señalandole el libro que tenia en sus manos... el cual era "icha icha paradise"

- ooh, si veras yo soy creador de estos libros...jejeje-

- que enserio? vaya, no me miente?-

- claro que no... niña porque deveria de mentirte...?-

- entonces su nombre deve de ser jiraya no es asi?...-

- asi es...-

- vaya, que suerte de encontarme con usted! jiraya sama..-

- jajaja no es para tanto..-exclamo con una gran sonrisa

- y bien cuenteme como comenzo esto con los libros de icha icha?-

le pregunte con una gran inquietud de como habia comenzado con esos libros, que tanto me gustaban ya que me inquietaba su trama.

y asi en todo el viaje, pude conocer, la vida de aquella persona que admiraba detras de esa grandes palabras que utilizaba en cada

redaccion, suya, y lo mas emocionante pude conocerlo en persona...

pasaron algunas horas y ya habiamos llegado a tokyo, el avion habia aterrisado y por ultimo dieron algunas instricciones...al salir del avion me dirigi

al lugar donde iva a recoger mi maleta, espere un momento... y la vi, al verla fui hacia ella la tome... y me dirigi hacia donde sedevia de encontrar mi primo..

- hey! señorita- escuche una voz a lo lejos que al parecer me decia a mi

- ah! jiraya-sama! - me detuve por un momento...- que sucede...-

- toma...- dijo, dandome una tarjeta algo peculiar...

- que es jiraya-sama? ...- dude mientras la miraba...

- es mi tarjeta, donde trabajo de la editorial ahi esta mi numero, y recuerda que dentro de dos semanas sale mi otro libro de icha icha...

- dentro de dos semanas..-susurre ...- esta bien, no dudare en llamarle para poder tener el libro a tiempo!...-

- perfecto!...-

-HEEY! ERO-SENNIN!- se escucho la voz de un chico a lo lejos...

- ah..a l parecer me llaman... nos vemos dentro de dos semanas...- y asi se despidio.. jiraya sama...-jeje.. ero...sennin?..- entonces quise acercarme para poder ver

quien fue que le habia dicho asi ... pero... no pude, alcanzar a ver, ya que, mi primo me habia llamado... y al escuchar mi nombre, me le acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo

- neji-nii-san... cuanto tiempo...-

- si, a pasado demasiado tiempo... veo que has cambiado demasiado, te dejaste crecer el cabello eh...-

- um...si... me gusta mas como se me ve ahora..-

- bien, te ayudare con las maletas es hora de ir a casa..-

al salir del aeropuerto, fuimos directo a casa y yo, fui apreciando todo lo que se atravesaba en el camino... algunas cosas habian cambiado y otras no tanto...

la ciudad, seguia igual con sus grandes anuncios espectaculares y grandes pantallas anunciando productos.. de belleza..

y cada vez nos alejabamos mas y mas de esos lugares...

- neji...nii-san falta poco para que lleguemos verdad?...-

- si...-

- dime la casa ah cambiado desde la ultima ves que estuve...? -

- algunas cosas... pero el jardin sigue como siempre...-

- ese era mi lugar favorito, me podia relajar y olvidarme de todo lo que sucedia en aquellos dias...-

al pasar unos minutos, llegamos a la residencia, donde estaba mi "nuevo hogar" el lugar no habia cambiado en nada...seguia igual las casas de algunos vecinos,

y en los alrededores se encontraban los mismos edificios de siempre, pense que ya los habian demolido y habian construido algun centro comercial, ya que se veia

en aquel entonces los demolimientos de edifico viejos..

- llegamos te ayudare a bajar tus cosas...-

- ah! claro...- baje del auto con mucho cuidado...y no deje de mirar aquella casa,que estaba enfrete mio, las grandes ventanas, y el garage para el auto... entonces, impaciente

me acerque, a la puerta y la abri cuidadosamente... di unos cuantos pasos, y comenze a apreciar lo bonita que estaba, la ultima vez que me encantraba en ese lugar, la

aprecie de la misma manera y me alegraba vivir ahi...

- te dije, no cambio en nada...- susurro... neji-nii-san al pasar alado de mi...

- si... eso veo...-

- aqui sera tu nueva habitacion...-

- se parece mucho a la habitacion que tenia en hong kong..-

una gran cama en medio de la habitacion un gran buro, un escritorio y un gran ropero... eso es lo que tenia esa habitacion ah! claro no le faltaba aquella ventana

con balcon, y una vista a la ciudad.

- si, quise dartela ademas por la vista a la ciudad...-

- gracias neji-niisan...-

- por cierto...-

-que sucede?-

-recuerdas a tus amigas de la infancia...-

- amigas...?-

- si, sakura-san e ino-san...-

- ah! sakura chan! e ino-chan!- respondi con una sonrisa...-que sucede con ellas? acaso las podre ver?-decia emocionada

- si, te estas en la misma escuela donde estan ellas asi que, es un 100% seguro que las vuelvas a ver, aunque an cambiando demasiado...y pues...

- no, yo nunca podre olvidar a mis amigas,...- le dije, antes que terminar de decir la frase, ya que en verdad yo nunca olvidaria a mis amigas de la infancia con las que siempre

estuve todo el tiempo

- eso me alegra, bien, en el ropero de la habitacion podras encontrar tu uniforme y zapatos tus libros estan en el escritorio-señalo- y pues te dejare un momento a solas

para que acomodes tus cosas...- y abrio cuidadosamente la puerta de mi habitacion y salio, sin hacer mucho ruido..

- me pregunto... que clase de cosas me esperan mañana espero que sakura chan, e ino-chan me reconoscan...pero... lo dudo... eh cambiaso demasiado... - decia mientras

miraba hacia el balcon de mi habitacion.- bueno, eso es lo menos importante...sera mejor que prepare mis cosas para mañana antes que sea tarde.

entonces comenze a preparar algunos libros, y aliste mi uniforme. al terminar me comenze a quitar el vestido que traia puesto para ponerme,una ropa comoda para dormir

busque en mi maleta donde se encontraba mi pijama, y...-aqui esta! - exclame con felicidad al ver mi short y blusa sensilla que utilizaba al dormir...

al ponermela me sente en la cama y vi que ahi se encontraba mi bolsa, la que traia en el viaje. la tome, la abri y tire todo en la cama y solo se encontraba... mi celular

mi libro el cual era que leia y ...-esto...es...la tarjeta de jiraya-sama...-susurre al verlo...- me dijo qe la proxima semana eeh... ia qiero qe sea la proxima semana...

*o*o*

En todo la noche no pude dormir, no dejaba de pensar en la nueva escuela que iva a ingresar, que tipos de compañeros iva a tener, que tipode maestros... y que ttipo de nuevos amigos... ala ves me sentia feliz, ya que iva a ver amis amigas de siempre sakura e ino... pro tambn me sentia algo triste al saber que habia dejado a mi familia... y sabria que la extrañaria.

solamente pude dormir 3 horas, por los nervios que me traian de punta. En la mañana me desperte temprano y me fui a bañar... al entrar ala regadera abri las llaves de agua tibia y deje que me callera en todo el cuerpo... cuidadosamente.

al terminar devestirme me peine coomo siempre, mi copete tapando mi frente y mis dos mechones al frente.

- neji nii-san esperame! - le dije a mi nii-san ya qe el se encontraba saliendo de la casa...

- hinata te dije qe te apuraras...

- gomene neji-nii-san

fuimos caminando, hasta el colegio el cual se encontraba cerca de nuestra casa, y mientras ivamos pasando cada ves nos encontrabamos con mas arboles de cerezo

los cuales me agradaban y me recordaban a sakura-chan...

- dime te sientes nerviosa ? ..-

- un poco...- conteste rapidamente

- se te nota, pero tranquilizate recuerda que estaran sakura e ino ahi y no estaras sola...-

- si...- dije en un tono demasiado bajo

al hacercarnos comenzamos a ver alumnos del gakuen, dirigirse al colegio... y cada vez me sentia mas nerviosa..

- BIEN aqui es hinata, tu nueva escuela- menciono mi primo mientras nos parabamos en la entrada de la escuela

- sugoee es imprecionanate es muy grande, creo que si me podre adaptar... a este lugar...- decia emocionada

bien entonces te llevare a tu seccion... de preparatoria...-

- seccion? ..-

- si...secc- ...-

- NEJI-SAN! ...- dijo una voz de una chica que le habia interrumpido...

- sakura..san! - exclamo mi primo al verla de lejos

- esa es ... sa...SAKURA CHAN..- dije con tanta felicidad al verla que habia cambiado demasiado, ahora se veiaaque el capullo de aquella sakura ya habia florecido.

*o* y cuando llegamos al salon de clases..*

- KYAA HINATA! CUANTO TIEMPO NIÑAA! PORQUE NOS HABANDONASTEE BUAAA BUAA..- me decia ino chan abrazandome fuertemente y con unas cuantas lagrimas salir de sus ojos exageradamente

- i..ino-chan tranquila...jeje ..

- INO DEJA DE ACOSAR DE ESA MANERA A HINATA!..-decia sakura chan tratando de separarla de mi..

- *snif* *snif* hinata... - susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas...

- mirate has cambiado demasiado...-

-ah! eso no es cierto ino-chan sigo igual!-

- ja! esoes mentira TALVES sigues igual pero mirate eres MAS bonita que antes te dejaste crecer el cabello y se te ve hermoso, ademas no es por nada pero cualquier chica

envidiaria esos pechos..-

- sa..sakura..chan creo que exageras un poco...- me sentia algo apenada al escuchar todo eso, pero devia de admitir que era verdad

a los pocos segundos se escuche el timbre, el cual anunciaba la hora de entrada y la primera clase

-hinata sera mejor que te sientes alado de nosotras ..- me dijo muy aprisa... sakura chan

- alado?..- dude, al no saber cual era sus lugares

- siisi ven con nosotras...

me llevaron a uno de los lugares que se encontraban hasta el final del salon de clases, en una esquina que daba a la gram ventana qe se encontraba a un lado...

entonces me sente a mi lado derecho se encontraba sakura-chan y enfrente de mi ino-chan. despues de ese gran reencuentro me sientia un poco mas tranqila, ya no con tantos nervios, los cuales no me dejaron dormir.

- hinata..- me llamo sakura

- que sucede sakura-chan-

- ya ves al chico que se encuentra a tres lugares de ti al frente? ...

- tres...lugaress... de mi..- comenze a decir silenciosamente mientras cabezeaba de un lado a otro para poder verlo

- ah! ya lo vi ... - dije con satdisfaccion

- pues ese chico es el que me trae loca desde la secundaria...-

- enserio sakkura chan? pues, se ve que es muy serio...-

- eso crees? no, no creo que lo sea... jejej- dijo entre risitas

- y como se llama?

- sasuke.. uchiha...-

- ya veo...- entonces incline un poco mi cabeza, para poder fijarme mejor en el, me gustaba su cabello que tipo de estilo lo tenia pero en realidad se veia demasiado serio

y al parecer le gustaba mucho la lectura ya qe se encontraba leyendo un libro, demasiado tranquilo; pero en ese momento al parecer se dio cuenta de que alguien le encontraba mirando y volteo hacia donde se encontraba mi lugar...

- ah! ..- me asuste, un poco al pensar que el se habia dado cuenta y me voltee rapidamente a ver a otro lado...

- que sucede hinata?- pregunto ino-chan que estaba delante de mi

- na-nada... no te preocupes..-

- uum ..- me miro como si no estuviera sadisfecha despues de responderle..

Despues de eso, en unos segundos entro una profesora... al verla entrar los que se encontraban parados volvieron a sus lugares rapidamente. al entrar ella saludo, educadamente y se presento

- bueno, hoy es el primer dia.. de clases, y espero que todos se la aigan pasado perfectamente en sus vacaciones.. bueno, veamos alguien de aqui es nuevo ingreso?-

en ese momento quise achiqetarme y desaparecer inmediatamente me comenze a poner demasiado nerviosa, al saber que iva a decir que mepresentara, nadie

decia nada... como si no spieran de mi pro entonces ... ino chan... tuvo que decir algo..

- KURENAI-SENSEI! aqui hay una alumna nueva... - grito ella, señalandome

- ah! asique eres nueva! ponte de pie.. por favor...- y tuve que hacerlo estaba totalmente ruborizada... y temblaba demasiado

- bien, presentate, di de donde vienes y como te llamas por favor...-

- cla-claro... bueno mi no-nombre... es Hinata Hyuga,-

- HINATA HYUGA! si, hinata hyuga no se ra qe es algo de neji- se comenzo a escuchar murmuros por todo el salon

- SILENCIO POR FAVOR! dejen que su compañera siga...-

- bien, y vengo de hong kong,-

- eres de hong kong hinata?- me pregunto la sense

- aah.. no soy de aqui pero por mucho tiempo vivi aya..-

- ya veo sientate por favor.. y gracias por presentarte-

- cla-claro...-

- mentira que estabas nerviosa hinata jijiji ...- se volteo ino chan para susurrarmelo de una manera discreta

- bien, no hay nadie mas? ...- la sense comenzo a voltear deun lado a otro sin ninguna sadisfaccion algunade ver caras nuevas y dando un suspiro dijo...

- creo que veo las mismas caras de siempre ... bueno almenos ya les conozco a todos expeto a la señorita hyuga, espermos llevarnos bien...y bueno ahora me toca a mi..

mi nombre es kurenai y sere su maestra de quimica espero que este nuevo año sea mejor que el año pasado... verdad chicos?

- SIII- contestaron todos..

- perfecto bueno pues me imagino que todos tragieron su libro de quimica asi que por favor abranlo en la pagina 7, es la primera despues de la presentacion y etc ect..-

se escuchaba el sonido de los libros caer en las mesas de cada uno y hojear el libro rapidamente el libro era tan grueso que pesaba demasiado que no lo aguantaba y tuve que tirarlo a mi mesabanco.

- HINATA! ten cuidado...- me dijo sakura chan

- lo-lo siento... jejej...- entonces me di cuenta que todos me miraron extrañamente

- bien, veremos el tema que es componentes del atomo. alguien sabe que es un atomo? - al decir esta pregunta nadie levantaa la mano oh decia la respuesta, pro yo si me la sabia, yo me la sabia tenia que levantar la mano tenia que hacerlo... y..

- señorita hyuga usted se lo sabe?...- y la levante que apenas se podia ver...

- si...creoo...- dude

- a ver digame qe es un atomo..-

- es la particula mas pequeña e invisible de algun objeto que posee todas las propiedades de ese objeto.

- BIEN! Perfecto es correcto el atomo es la par-...-

- (buuuu) ( jajajajaa) ( tenia que ser naruto jajaja)..- se escuchaba a todos los chicos del aula decirle a un chico que habia abierto la puerta delicadamente e iso interrumpir a la sense...

- ino...chan porque todos se rien de ese chico?...- dude .. denuevo

- jajaja porque es naruto! y es tipico de el que vengaa tarde enserio...siempre tiene que hacer eso...-

- ya veo...- el chico entro y se dirigo a un lugar vacio que se encontraba delante se sasuke-kun le saludo como todo chico lo hace con otro... la palma y el puño... tiro su mochila y se hecho en la silla..

- UZUMAKI! de nuevo llegando tarde...-

- lo siento sensei, esque, estuve algo ocupado ayer y...-

- ocupado? ocupado en que UZUMAKI!...-

- (jajaja)- se esuchaban algunas risitas ...

- bueno, ya sabe lo que todo adolescente asee jeje...-

- lo que todo adolescente hace? toma! ...- y le golpeo con el pesado y libro de quimica en la cabeza

- AUUUCH! ..sense, no me golpee con ese por lo menos con el de japones, es mas delgado...! -

- (jajajajaja)- se rieron todos en ese momento y ami me saco una leve sorisa de mis labios

- agg naruto! enserio no has cambiado para nada... espero que este año por lo menos te dignes a aprovar mi materia..-

el no le contesto, y la sensei siguio dando su clase..

- bien, continuemos deciamos que los atomos son la particula mas pequeña... e indivisible de un elemento u objeto,asi como dijo su compañera hinata...

el al escuchar mi nombre volteo atras donde se encontraba sasuke.. y le pregunto algo entonces el volteo a ver al final donde yo me encontraba

- ( que pena... me esta mirando... ) ..- decia en mis pensamientos

despues, la sesei comenzo a explicar cada ves mas que era un atomo sus funciones y de que tipo era. al terminar su explicacion se escucho el timbre el cual decia qe

la clase habia concluido. todos se pararon, algunos se estaban dando estirones otros, bostesaban, tal ves porque la quimica no era para ellos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Hola, que tal?BUENO pues, primero que nada, dire que soy nuevaa en esto de FanFiction y pues, no sabia que decir en el capitulo 1 -w- jajaj pero aqui estoy  
publicando otro capi :) Bueno, pues espero que les agrade, esta Historia, y solo digo que los personajes **NO** me pertenecen :) son de kishi  
asi que, bueno dejen sus comen y sus criticas tanto buenas como malas eso me ayudara a mejorar :D! YANEE ~~~

(GOMEN si tiene muchas faltas de ORTOGRAFIAA no las puedo evitar T_T! )

**CAPITULO 2 **

Despues, la sesei comenzo a explicar cada ves mas que era un atomo sus funciones y de que tipo era. al terminar su explicacion se escucho el timbre el cual decia qe

la clase habia concluido. todos se pararon, algunos se estaban dando estirones otros, bostesaban, tal ves porque la quimica no era para ellos.

- hinata, vamos a fuera hay que tomar aire fresco! - me invito sakura chan...-

- cla-claro...

pero en eso al salir vi a la sensei dar media vuelta e ir al salon entonces escuche...

- UZUMAKI... ven aca por favor...- le llamo la sense, entonces sakura chan nos encontrabamos en el balcon del pasillo y el se puso alado de mi y la sense enfrente de el entonces pude escuchar todo lo qe le dijo..

- naruto, qiero decirte qe te voy a conseguir un tutor..

- TUTOR? para qe sensei

- como qe para qe naruto! si no te consigo un tutor para mi materia, la reprovaras y no sera como el año pasado qe por tu rogo te puse 6

- agg esqe sensei le prometo qe estudiare y todo pero no qiero un tutor

- hay, naruto... dime porqe no qieres un tutor?

- esque... aag.. no se seria muy estupido..

- pues, es mas estupido qe digas eso a qe reprubes y sin nada de peros tendras un tutor, qien sea YO lo voy a escojer, no TU, entiendes?

- si sensei...

- bien, en el receso te dire qien sera y qiero qe desde mañana estes con esa persona el la biblioteca despues de clases

Despues de eso la sensei se fue, algo enojada, y...

- agg demonios...-

- otra ves con tus problemas naruto..- le dijo sakura chan, al parecer igual habia escuchado todoo..

- si, que mierda, un tutor agg!..-

- jaja eso te pasa por no ser aplicado por dios, quimica no es dificil soolo es que no le prestas atencion ¬¬ -

- olvidalo...ya... y tu ... eres la nueva chica no?

me dijo derrepente. en un momento habia pensado qe yo no estaba ahi, oh qe no deberia estar ahi... pero al parecer si me habia tomado en cuenta

- a-a si es... y tu ers naruto no?...- le pregunte timidamente..

- les dejare solos para que se conoscan..- en ese momento tenia tantas ganas de decirle a sakura chan "NO NO TE VYAS NO QIERO ESTAR AQUI.." pero... no pude ya no qise

qdar mal...-

- asi...qe un tu..tor..-

- um si... agg detesto esto .. hinata...-

- (hinata?)

- a? puedo llamarte asi verdad?

- aah, si no hay problema...-

- bien, pues si, un tutor espero qe no sea alguien tan teto, eso lo detestaria... pero ya que me siento obligado.-

- ejem...-

- dime y de donde vienes Hinata! jejej

- aah.. bueno vengo de hong kong..

- wooow de aya eres?

- ehh... no soy de aqui tokyo pero, vivi un largo tiempo en ese lugar..

- ya veo, oye te puedo preguntar algo_?

- cla..claro..

- tu eres algo de neji hyuga?

¡Esa pregunta! el era el prmero que me hacia esa pregunta... y le vi su rostro, sus ojos azules, tenian tantas ganas de saber... yo lo sabia, pero.. porque?

- s-si porque? ...-

- lo sabia...-de pronto cambio su rostro a uno con algo de incomodidad..

- que sucede?...

- sabes, se que no te conosco pero, te sere sincero... no quiero ninguna amistad con un hyuga...

porque? porque me habia dicho eso? acaso... tenia que ver con mi primo... ?,- me senti algo extraña en ese momento... y mis dudas comenzaron cada vez mas y mas desde esa vez.

- NARUTO! HINATA! QUE HACEN AHI AFUERA EL SENSEI YA LLEGO...-

- ah ahora vamos sakura chan..! - conteste, con una sonrisa falsa y desconfiada po lo tanto el sin nisiquiera me miro se dirgio al salon y yo le segui.

- pasen, pasen chicos...- nos dijo el profesor que se encontraba esperando que el grupo se comportara, al verlo me parecio un poco extraño ya que detras de ese cubrebocas... devia de aver alguien mas..

- bien, ahora que veo que son los mismos del año pasado, no me sorprende, bien bueno, pues aver yo soy el maestro hatake kakashi, y sere su maestro

de japones bueno, pues tomen aciento y pues comenzares a trabajar...-

- SENSEI seguira llegando tarde como de costumbre? - le pregunto un compañero

- (jajajajaja)- se comenzaron a reir... todos derrepente al escuchar esa.. pregunta

- aah pues... tal ves... aun se me siguen atravesando cosas en el camino, pero bueno...abran su libro en la pagina 8 por favor..

todos comenzaron a sacar sus libros y de nuevo se escuchaba el ruido de sus hojas pasar y pasar cada ves mas rapido...

- bueno comenzaremos viendo las "nociones gramaticales I" comenzaremos la primera leccion de gramatica en algunas bases

importantes para tener en cuenta: en primer lugar, el japonés no tiene género gramatical, ni número, ni artículos; esto significa que un sustantivo puede leerse de diferentes maneras, y esto dependerá de cómo esté armada la oración. la lista basica del japones es:

watashi (yo)

comenzo a escribir el el pizarron y algunos comenzaron a no prestarle la suficiente atencion

anata (usted)

kare (el)

kanojo (ella)

watashi-tachi (nosotros)

anata-tachi ( ustedes)

kare-tachi (el)

y.. kanojo-tachi(ellas)

- y coomo te fue en las vaciones hinata?- me preunto ino chan voltenadose hacia dnde me encontrbaa y sin importarle

- i-inochan...-

aver chicos! presten atencion si no quieren reporobrar el examene parcial de laproxima semana...! -

al decir eso lalgunos chicos seguian en su platica, y otros no, pero entonces se escucho tocar la puerta del salon...

- ah! kurenai sensei! ... -

- eh kakashi sensei me permite un momento aaa... hinata hyuga por favor? ..-

- claro, pero quien es...

- ahora que...- susurro ino chan..

- nose... conteste mientras me paraba y me dirigia ala puerta junto con ella; al salir ...

- gracias kakashi...

- esta bien bueno como les seguia diciendo...

- kurenai-sensei que sucede?

- Hinata dime, cual fue tu promedio en la materia de quimica en la escuela que estuviste, en hong kong..

- puuees...fue 10 sense porque?

- PERFECTO! mira, queria pedir te un gran favor, me imagino qe escuchaste la paltica mia y de naruto hacerca lodel tutor verdad?

- si..

- bueno, pues quiero que seas la tutora de el!

- aa...- en ese momento quise decirle... NO! ya que a el no le agradaba para nada nisiquiera laz razones porque odiaba mi familia pero no podia quedar mal a la sense

- esta bien sensei, no se preocupe, sere la tutora de el..

- muy bien! bueno entonces en el descanso le avisare, que ya tiene tutor a y toma,- me entrego como un pase especial que era .. para la bibliioteca

- y esto sensei... es un pase verdad

- si, asi es... al terminar el dia diriganse a la biblioteca de la escuela y ahi podras darles algunas clases a este chico.

- muy bien sensei..

- bueno, pues creo que ya es todo... que te vaya bien en tu primer dia hinata! nos vemoss! - entonces se retiro la sensei muy contenta, pero yo, aprentando fuertemente ese papel, agache mi cabeza, y queria decir ¿porque a mi..?

- hubiera dicho que habia sacado 6! - me dije a mimisma dirigendome a la puerta de mi salon, pero al entrar exactamente se escucho el timbre sonar

- bien chicos, que tengan buen dia! nos vemos mañana ...- dijo kakashi-sensei tomando sus cosas y dirigiendose a la salida

- que tengas buen dia.. hinata!

- gracias sensei! (lo necesitare)

en ese momento sakura chan e ino chan, se acercaron a mi rapidamente, y me comenzaron a preguntar que me habia dicho kurenai sensei...

- pues... algo pero sera mejor que les diga en el descanso...!

- NO! mejor ahora porfavor! ademas mira aqui el horario dice que nos toca ... 2 horas de deportes- insistio ino chan

- que? dos horas? pero a quien se le ocurririaa algo asi..! que aburrido! -

- entonces si nos toca en este momento, podre decirles!

- si! pero vamos a los vestidores a cambiarnos! - entoncs me tomo de la mano sakura chan... y yo solamente la segui adonde ella iva

- HEY ESPERENMEE! - grito ino chan a lo lejos

al llegar a los vestidores, los cuales eran grandes, se encontrban varios casilleros unos junto a otros, todas comenzaron a sacar sus uniformes indicados para la clase

de deportes... sakura chan me llevo al que seria el mio

- ne hinata! aqui esta el tuyo no te preocupes, las cosas ya estan adentro siempre cuando es la primera clase de deportes, y si no te qeda le puedes ir a camibiar en la direccion del colegio

- bien entonces..- abri el casillero, y encontre un short rojo y una blusa blanca con el cuello rojo y las orillas de las mangas tambn pero...

- sa...sakura chan

- que pasa hinata? ...- pregunto, mientras se cambiaba...

- esque la blusa creo que esta un poco chica...- le dije mostrando una blusa de talla 12 la cual no es adecuada pra mi ... por... mis...pe..pe.. ESO!

- ha?... pero si yo la veo lo suficientemente grande para ti...-

- esqe no entiendes creo qe la delantera no me dara

-aaah ya veo... bien, entonces te acompañare! vamos!

- si...-

cuando ivamos saliendo... ino chan, se percato

- OIGAN A DONDE VAN?

- iremos a cambiar la blusa dehinata, al parecer dice qe no le qedara por presumida jajaja

- AH! pero que dices sakura chan eso no es verdad

- vamos camnia se nos ara tarde, ademas yo utilizo la 10 y aun asi me qeda grande y tu la 14, qe envidia! jaja vamos vamos

Entonces, al salir de los vestidores nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo. AL bajar directamente quedaba la direccion

- hianta, dame tu blusa, yo la pedire no te preocupes

- ah! muchas gracias sakura chan! :)

- de nada vamos damela...

- claro- se la di e inmediatamente entro... ahi en el pasillo se encontraba una banca, y aproveche a esperarle...

entonces comenze a mirar la escuela como era, mas bien mi seccion de preparatoria, me gustaba ya que se encontraba flores por todos lasdos, hermosas gardenias.. y sakuras, en el patio habian algunos alrboles y alrededor de esos arboles habia en donde poder sentarse y pasar el rato, en verdad creia qe esta escuela me iva a agradar de masiado

- HINATA!...- escuche la voz de sakura chan alado de mi

- toma aqui esta tu blusa...

- muchas gracias sakura chan...

- de nada, ven vamos te acompaño al baño a cambiarte..

- cla-claro...

entonces me pare y me dirigi aal baño con sakura chan que qedaba a unos dos salones a la izquierda. AL llegar entre y me comenze a cambiar, sakura quedo de cuiar la puerta

- vaya, al parecer apesar de ser la 14, me qeda algo pegada en lo delantero... detesto.. esto...- decia algo angustiada mietras me miraba al espejo

- Hinata, apurate no tenemos mucho tiempo..

- claro sakura chan alora salgo dije tomando mi uniforme..

despues nos dirigimos denuevo a los casilleros para dejarlo, de ahi qe lo dejamos fuimos directamente a la clase de deportes, yo solo seguia a sakura, a donde iva a ser la clase

-espro que el sensei no se enfade por llegar tarde..

- pues ... creo qe si se enfadara al vernos llegar tarde...

- (rayos)- maldije en mi mente...

AL llegar era un lugar amplio, como una cancha ala plena luz del dia rodeada de pura area verde; todos estaban trabajando en algunos ejercicios

- anko...se-sensei..- tartamudeo sakura

- PORQUE LLEGAN TARDE!

- esque yo acompañe, a hinata, a la direccion para cambiar su blusa ya que no le quedaba, y pues ella es nueva y..

- Y NO PODIAS AVISARME O es mas lo hubieran dejado asi.. no importaria ademas es el primer dia, PERO para qe no vuelva a ocurrir, daran dos vueltas completas a la este lugar entendido!

- PERO ANKO SENSEI!-insistio sakura ..

- AHORA oh si no les bajo puntos a las dos!

- ENTENDIDO!- respondimos las dos y comenzamos a dar vueltas

- (jajajajaja) -

- es mi imaginacion sakura chan oh se estan burlando de nosotras- dije completamente apenada...

- se estan burlando de nosotras hinata - respondio Sakura chan algo deprimida ...

Eso, era una de las peores verguenzas que hubiera pasado en toda mi vida...

- me da mucha pena correr sakura...

- POR- aaaaaaah yase por que ... vamos hinata no te preocupes nadie esta mirando...

voltee a ver y casi todos los chicos nos estaban mirando.. correr... pero expeto naruto...y sasuke...

-sakura chan,dime naruto es serio?

- SERIO? jajajja estas bromeando verdad?

- bueno... esqe cuando estuvo conmigo... me dijo...qe...

- por cierto! hinata qe fue lo qe te dijo kurenai...

- a si! medijo ... qe... yo... seria la tutora de naruto.

- QUE! ensrio! vayaa! pero qe mala suerte hinata!

- que? porqe..

- naruto es un idiota y aunqe estes alado de el explicandole no te presta atencion y es por eso qe reprueba materias y para qe te preste atencion necesitarias gustarle!

- gustarle!

- si! asi pasaba conmigo, una vez se me declaro, y le rechace, y siempre me pedia explicarle cosas qe no entendia y luego las hacia el solo sin ningun problema

- ya veo... pero no quiero llegarle a gustarle solo quiero que me preste atencion, ademas creo que no es de mi tipo..

- NO creeme que no, el es tan estupido, e imperactivo y tu eres tranquila y callada

- si tienes, razon.. sakura

- ademas si no te hace caso, dile a kurenai sensei para qe dejes de darles esas clases de quimica...

- s-si...- Y ella dando un suspiro ..,dijo

- vaya al fin terminamos miranos estamos todas sudadas.. no me gusta estar asi..-

- ni ami ..- conteste

- BIEN veo que ya terminaron, descansen deven de estar cansados

- vamos akura chan...

- claro..- respondio algo agotada..

- hinata...

- dime sakura

- si te gusta un chico desde hace mucho tiempo, tu... te le declararias..?

- umm ..- al escuchar esa pregunta en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa...

- pues depense, si en verdad loquiero mucho, y tengo tantas ganas de decirselo... se lo diria y si estuviera segura de mimisa y me daria igual su respuesta pero si quiero

que me corresponda tendria qe tener una buena amistad en el no crres?

- lo segundo es verdad, pero sasuke kun y yo no tenemos ninguna relacion alguna, y eso me preocupa

me respondio sakura chan algo deprimida..

- descuida sakura chan, se que si le atreves ablarle... podras lograr tener una buena maistad con el..- dije, sonriendole y tratando de darle animos

- pero hinata..- en ese momento also la mirada.. y se qedo viendo fijamente a sasukekun el cual estaba aciendo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento para poder jugar futbol.. - eso que me dices se esucha tan facil, pero es tan dificil...-

- eh porqe? ..- conteste algo confusa

- porqe... el megusta demasiado, qe asta el mirarle me pone nerviosa...

- ya veo... si a mi me gustara creo qe estuviera en las mismas situaciones...- en ese momento mientras se qedo un momento de silencio entre nosotras alze mi mirada y me di cuenta que ese chico, que le gustaba a sakura-chan, le estaba mirando, pero ella no se habia dado cuenta ya que tenia la mirada agachada.. no quize decirle nada ya

que conocia perfectamente a mi amiga, se iva a emocionar y confiar, y eso no estaria bien, ya que si algo sale mal seria mi culpa

En ese momento, se escucho el sonido del timbre sonar, sakura chan al escucharlo also su mirada rapidamente, la sense ordeno qe descansaramos un momento y que fuerramos a tomar un poco de agua..

- sakurachan... me acompañarias, a buscar un poco de agua?

- claro vamos..- me pare, y fuimos a buscar un poco de agua, al salon de clases... mientras que caminabamos por los pasillos, sentia que aguien nos venia persiguiendo, pero no lo tome muy encuenta. Al llegar... fui al lugar de sakura chan... para que me diera un poco de agua,

- toma hinata..- me ofrecio

- gracias ...- al beber un poco me senti sadisfecha, y me di cuenta que todos se encontraban en el salonde clases, la sense habia entrado y cerrado la puerta

- AVER TODOS A SUS LUGARES POR FAVOR!...- todos fueron a sus lugares correspondidos - BIEN, bueno,para los que no me conocen, me llamo anko y sere su profesora de deportes, en primero, nadie llega tarde, si llega tarde tendra castigo, la segunda hora de deportes, sera para que descansen y aprovechen a cambiarse y bien, corre tiempo! salgan y cambiense porfavor!

todos se parron de sus lugares, y salieron del salon... al salir, fui a compañada de ino chan y sakura chan,... y de nuevosentia que alguien nos estaba persiguiendo pero al árecer ella no lo notaban, pero a mi me seguia dando igual. al llegar a los casilleros todas nos comenzamos a cambiar y denuevo a nustro uniforme de ordinario. al salir, nfuimos directo al salon de clases, al llegar la profesora dijo qe teniamos unos minutos libres..para poder platicar etc, ya que ivan a tocar para la hora de reseso.

- hinata hinata! ahora dime que fue lo que te dijo kurenai sense! ..- insistia ino

- apues veras, me dijo... me dijo qe... yo sere la tutora de naruto! ..- susurre su nombre a lo ultimo

- su tutura! ..- dijieron las dos algo imprecionadas

- si! pero no digan nada!.. por favor!

- por supuesto que no diremos nnada! hinata..- prometio sakura

- esta bien confio en ustedes..

- y donde piensan estudiar? cuando? - preguntaron las dos

- pues... kurenai sense me dio un pase para que todos los dias despues de clases, fueramos los dos a la biblioteca de la escuela a estudiar

- ya veo uuiii sisisi hinata y naruto solititos en la biblioteca y nadie nadiee maaas jijijiji-

- INO! como puedes decir eso!

- eh? porqe sakura?

- por dios, naruto y hinata son totalmente diferentes, ellos no pueden estar juntos!- sakura chan, se veia algo enfadada al escuchar el comentario de ino, y eso me iso sentir un poco mal

- sakura...- en esemomento tocaron el timbre, ino no tuvo nada qe decir, y su cara demostro una gran preocupacion por ella. todos comenzaron a salir del salon, e inclusive la sense sin decir nada. hasta quedar totalmente vacio tenia que hacer algo...y entonces me pare del asiento y me puse entre ellas dos

- CHICAS PORQE NO SALIMOS YA NO HAY NADIE, SERA MEJOR TOMAR AIRE FRESCO! - sonrei algo falsa

- esta bien esta bien vamos... - contesto sakura chan. al salir nos dirigimos al patio de la escuela, el cual era grande espacioso, y con un gran jardin, donde se podian hacer picnics y etc..

nos dirigmos a una parte donde habian algunos arboles, y qe danban mucha sombra,

- entonces hinata...

- SAKURA-CHAN!- se escucho la voz de un chico llamarle desde lejos, e interrumpiendo de lo qe iva a decir ino-chan

- VOOOOY! ahora regreso! ...-

- claro...- respondimos mientras se levantaba, y el chico que le habia llamado era naruto...kun

- ino-chan...

- que sucede

- porque... porque djo esas cosas sin razon alguna acaso.. a ellaa...

- jajajaj no claro que no siente nada por el, esque ultimamente a cambiado un poco

- un poco pero que tipode cambio...?

- pues en el sentido de que quiere que todo este en su lugar, ella piensa que tu y naruto no son la pareja perfecta, pero quien sabe... todo puede ocurrir

- pues no lo creo, porque yo pienso igual que ella..

- que? porque?

- cuando conoci a naruto, me pregunto si yo era hyuga y le respondi que si, y al decirselo, cambio rapidamente, su cara de felicidad a una cara de frustacion, y me dijo

"yo no quiero,ninguna relacion con un hyuga" ...

- ya veo... deseguro es por tu primo

- eh! por mi primo cuentame ino chan que sucedio?

- bueno veras hace dos cursos, naruto conocio a neji al principio le daba igual quien era, es mas nisiquiera sabia quien era neji, pero... entonces coemnzo a reslatar por susu altas calificaciones y grandes reconocimientos en las artes marciaes, hasta que un dia, naruto envidio que fuera mejor neji que el, y un dia le reto

**FLASH BACK**

- APUESTO A QUE NO PUEDES SUPERARME!

- ja! eso lo veremos uzumaki...

todos estabamos ahi, fue en la salida de la escuela, y comenzaron a pelear naruto comenzo atacar con patadas y etc pero neji no se dejaba el las evitaba coomo podia peor era muy rapido, hasta que el por estar tan concentrado en los ataques de naruto el le golpeo en la cara hasta dejarle enel piso, pero tu primo no se rindio y siguio con tantas ganas como pudo, le tiro al piso y le golpep tan bruscamente coom pudo... al estar totalmente cnazado neji, naruto se levanto con tantas fuerzas a pesar de no tenerlas... pero no pudieron terminar ya que la directora de la escuela llego y los separo y los envio inmediatamente a la enfermeria..

al estar ahi... naruto erra el que estaba herido, sakura y yo fuimos a espiar que estaba pasando y podimos escuahr que.. neji le dijo

- eres un idiota en verdad, como pudiste desafearme de esa manera! -

- lo ise por que tengo valentia y SE QUE SI NO LOUBIERA INTERRUMPIDO TSUNADE SAMA TE UBIERA GANADO!

- jajaja estas bromeando verdad! t ubieras qedado tirado como una sabandija sin fuerzas y te darias por vencido

- CALLATE! eso no es cierto! eres un madito! te odio NEJI HYUGA a ti a tu familia que se que son igual de arrogantees!

- NO TE ATREVAS A MALDECIR A MI FAMILIA! ademas no me importa nada de ti, tu me provocaste y me retaste cumplo...

y en ese momento... salio muy enojado dela enfermeria y entramos sakura chan y yo y vimos que a naruto le estaban saliendo algunas lagrimas yo me quede parada en la puerta y le di un empujon a sakura chan, ella solo me vio si estaba bien? y le dije qe si con la misma mirada:; ella se le acerco y le abrazo...y comenzo a llorar y le dijo con una voz demasiado cortada

- pe-per-perdi...sakura chan, ya no soy el mejor...

- descuida para mi siempre seras uno de los mejores..naruto-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ya veo... asi que eso fue lo qe sucedio...-

- asi es, y desde ese dia, naruto se enamoro profundamente de sakura, pero ella nunca le dijo qe le gustaba su mejor amigo! es mas aora en estos tiempos nisiqera lo sabe

- en verdad?...eso me sorprende...-

- vamos no ah pasado mucho JAJAJAJAJA...-

- umm...- dije insegura

- esta bien esta bien, fue hace dos años..o un año no recuerdo pero si ...ah pasado demasiado...

Despues, de que me dijiera eso, sakura chan, se acerco a nosotras al terminar de hablar con naruto, al llegar donde que nos encontrabamos, sono el timbre dando a terminar el descanso

- AAAA! QE MAL! ya termino el descanso rayos!

en ese momento en mimente lo primero que cruzo fue "que cambio de actitud " ya que hace unos minutos no se encontraban tan bien despues del comentario de ino-chan.

- UMM zi! - se paro ino-chan

- HINATA? te quedaras ahi sentada? llegaremos tarde a la clase!

- ah! lo siento sigamos! - dije con una sonrisa

- oigan que sigue ahora,?- dude

- mmm pues al parecer sigue ... clase opcional! - contesto sakura chan

-clase opcional?-

- si hinata! en nuestro en este curso los chicos de segundo y tercer semestre tienen artes marciales, y las chicas tenemos clases de musica, y todo lo relacionado con el arte!- respondio inoochan y al escuchar musica se dibujo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

Al llegar al escenario de la escuela, me sorprendei ya que al llegar con lo primero que te encuentras es con el gran escenario, y de ahi hay un pasillo en medio con el cual te lleva directo al escenario y a los lados estan los asicentos

- vaya que lindo lugar para ser un simple escenario de escuela, esto parece un teatro,- dije algo imprsionada

- sabiamos que te iva a gustar! - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

al llegar a los asientos de adelante, todas nos sentamos mirando hacia al escenario, ahi arriba se encontraba un maestro con unavestimena algo extraña, con cejas pobladas y con ojos imprecionantes nunca habia visto unos tan extraño al igual que su peinado... y su traje, era de un color verde con algunos calcetines naranja se veiaa tan gracioso. jijij

- HOLAA CHICAAAS ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN Y JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-

- que extraño...- pronunciamos las tres juntas discretamente

- BIEN, bBUENO PUES YO sere su profesor de musica artes oh como quieran decirles! :D, mi nombre es Gai! y espero llevarnos perfectamente!

- bueno, pues quiero antes de comenzar, saben que ya estamos en el mes de septiembre, y ya se hacerca el Shubun no hi ya saben el festival de otoño y pues para los que no saben, aqui en la escuela se da una clase de festival por esas fechas, las chicas, bueno algunas chicas de segundo y tercer bimestre dan una clase de am presentacion, aqui en este escenario, pueden cantar, pueden actuar ooh... puedenn...hacer lo que quieran en especial...y por eso quiero saber quienes son esas personitas que tienen ese gran talento oh zi tocan algun instrumentos las interesadas mañana a la hora de descanso vayan al salon de los maestros,y se podran inscribir.

al escuchar eso me sentia algo emocionada por dentro ya que en verdad queria entrar,pero habia un problema que era el panico escenico y lo tenia que pensar perfectamente. al terminar esa clase, nos dirgimos al salon, ya era la ultima clase y nos tocaba matematicas... Al entrar al salon de clase algunos tomron sus ascientos y otros se quedaron parados platicando, yo me sente en mi lugar correspondido y me puse a pensar que le podia a explicar a naruto mientras nos encontraramos en la biblioteca, ya que casi no habiamos visto nada solamente que... los atomos.

- hinata hinata! cuentame que tanto piensas- interrumpio mis pensamientos ino chan

- aaa pues nada, am..-

- es por lo de naruto verdad! jiji ..-

- ah! shh shh como lo supieste...- le dije susurrandole

- jijiji no se eso pense, -

- ya veo, oye ino sera que me puedas hacer un favor?

- claro cual? le puedes decir a naruto, que me espere al terminar las clases? y le tratas deconvencer! por favro!

- claro... que vas ah hacer?

- le avisare a mi primo que me qedara despues de clases

- PERO hinata quele diras te quedaras con naruto a solas! eso no le agradara...

- pues le dire que me qedere con una nueva amiga, que .. que... ahh..necesita saber algunas cosas y asi no se le invetare algo..

- bueno... esta bien yo lo are.

entonces estuvimos un momento platicando, ydespues de unos 40 minutos me haia dado cuenta de que el profesor nunca habia llegado, y me habia preocupado,

entonces ino chan me explico que deseguro, era kakashi "sense" el era el clasico maestro que llegaba tarde, oh hasta aveces no llegaba y era tipico en un primer dia de clases... y todo mundo se veia natural hasta que... se escucho el timbre, de salido me senti... me senti...nerviosa...preocupada... y todo lo malo qe se pueda sentir en un momento asi...

- ino chan te lo encargo porfa!

- claro! suerte!

entonces sali corriendo con mi portafolio del salon de clases lo mas rapido posible, baje las escaleras demasiado rapido y me pase al edifico de enfrente... subi las escaleras, ... y me dirigi al salon de clases de mi primo, corri demasiado pero logre verlo!

- ne-...ne-ji nii-san...- espiraba y exalaba respiraba y exalaba cada vez mas ...y no me dejaba hablar

- que sucede hinata! por que tanta prisa ya te quieres ir?

- no, no es... no es eso... es... solo qe... qe... un sense me dejo una tarea especial, y pues me qedare con unas amigas despues de clases, es en el teatro por el festival que aran, y...y...

- tranquila... ya entendi, te puedes quedar SOLO si es de calificacion!

- GRACIAS!

entonces volvio a lo de antes baje, corri, subi y volvi a correer. hasta que vi que afuera del salon de clases, lo vi aconchado alado de la puerta tomando un pco de agua el unico que estaba ahi solo, ino chan habia logrado de convencer...

mis pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas cuando me acercaban al escucharlos dejo de tomar agua y me miro.

- gra-gracias por espera..rme...- y de nuevo respiraba y exalaba rspiraba y exalaba...

- oye,

- um?

- tu eres mi tutora verdad?

- s..si...

- ya veo, no puedo creer que seas tu..

- que? por...porqe?

- olvidalo, lo que ago por complacer a los maestros...

- (complacerlos) ...- dude en ese momento

- tienes el pase para la biblioteca no?

- zi... aqui esta ..- se lo mostre mientras lo sacaba de mi portafolio..

- bien, vamos.. arriba..-

y dando un gran suspiro... le segui...

al llegar arriba la biblioteca se encontraba al final del pasillo, yo estaba totalmente exausta, pero tenia que aguantar!

- AH! SHIZUNE-SAN! SHIZUNE-SAN!- el se fue corriendo hacia una persona de cabello corto y oscuro que estaba cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca

- ESPERA!- le grite a lo lejos...

- shizune-san, por favor dejenos pasar, mira aqui tenemos el pase para horas despiues de la biblioteca..

- vaya...naruto de ti no se puede esperar nada primer dia, y necesitas asesorias.. al fin j-

- mm si,... contesto sin ninguna sadisfaccion.

- pasen pasen AH! si encuentro, algo roto, algun libro que no este en su lugar la culpa ser de ustedesy tendran qe reponerlo! entendido!

- si..-. contestamos los dos..

al entrar me sorprendi de lo grande que era, los libros se encontraban de un lado, y de otro y en el centro estaban las mesas de estudios... y al fondo toda la pared de la derecha era completamente de vidrio..

- no te vas a sentar? ..- pregunto algo arrogante... al estar ya sentado una mesa detras demi..

- claro, me sente enfrente de el, abri mi portafolio, y saque el libro de quimica...

- bien, pues creo que... estudiaremos lo de hoy... los atomos...

- no quiero...- contesto inmediatamente

- pero...

- ya te dije... que no

- porque... eres asi conmigo... no te eh hecho nada...y aun asi... - no continue diciendo y el no me contesto absolutamente nada..

- porque me odias apesar de que no se nada de ti y a pesar de no conocerme...- agache mi cabeza, y mis puños tomaron las telas de mi pequeña falda..azul marino..

- ...- seguia sin contestarme

- porque...no contestas nada dime algo!

- que quieres que te diga...

- sabes, aun sigo teniendo muchos porques...y el que mas me interesa... es PORQUE ODIAS A MI FAMILIA DESPUES DE PERDER UNA ESTUPIDA PELEA DE ARTES MARCIALES.

- en esemomento el me miro con algo de furia, y puso las palmas de sus ,manos en la mesa haciendola sonar y provocando asustarme un poco

- COMO SUPIESTE ESO! ADEMAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE EN MI VIDA Y RAZONES! ODIO A NEJI HYUGA NO SOLO PORQUE PERDI ESA "ESTUPIDA"PELEA LO ODIO POR AVERME HUMILLADO ANTE TODOS EN ESE MOMENTO, Y HACERME LLORIQUIAR! POR ESO!... QUIERES QUE TE DIGA MAS!-

no supe que decir, solo mire, completamente asustada sus ojos azules... los cuales se veian furiosos en ese momento, no devi de aver dicho eso..

- NO DIRAS NADA! -

ESE no diras nada me provoco cerrar los ojos por lo fuerte qe lo habia dicho,... y..

- lo siento...- dije

- sabes que yo me largo! ..- tomo su mochila bruscamente y se dirgio a la puerta de la biblioteca

- NO TE PUEDES IR!- en ese momento me pare de la silla muy decidida con todo que le iva a decir

- y porque no?

- porque... YO SOY TU TUTORA Y TIENES QUE HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA!

- claro...-

- ESCUCHAME SI TE VAS! NO ME IRE DE AQUI HASTA QUE AIGAMOS TERMINADO ESTE TEMA! NO ME IRE! -

- Y con quien lo terminaras jajaja con tu amigo imaginario? jajaja- contesto en un tono burlon

- ME QEDARE AQI...no me importa qe se aga noche, asta qe alguien, me diga qe me tenga qe ir...

sin decir nada el abrio la puerta y salio como si no hubiera escuchado al salir me qede completamente sola... me volvi a sentar, coloqe mis brazos en la mesa y agache la cabeza depronto comenze a sentir algo humedo en mis brazos...

- no puedo creer que este llorando por...una estupides...-

me sente recta y me quite las lagrimas que habian en mis ojos...

- lo cumplire...me quedare aqui aunqe sea de noche,... y le demostrare que no...soy ninguna cobarde!

pasaron

las

2

3

4 y llego hacer las 5 de la tarde me estaba muriendo de hambre... no aguantaba la ansiedad... y el miedo de quedarme sola en la noche no dejba de pasar por mi mente

-necesito a alguien...alguien que me ayude...- decia mientras que mis brazos tapaban mi rostro...

hasta que...

- oye...deja de llorar...

en ese momento, alse mi mirada tan rapido que algunas lagrimas calleron en la mesa

- toma, deves de tener hambre...

y tome el ramen instantaneo, que ya estaba preparado...

- como...porque...

- eres una chica muy astuta... no puedo creer que aigas cumplido lo que me habias dicho... de quedarte aunqe sea de noche..

- no tengo nada qe decir al respecto...

-despues qe sali enojado de aqi, comenze a preguntarme si en verdad lo ivas a lograr, asi que me qede afuera esperando a qe oras salias y ya habia psado una hora... y vi qe si lo ivas a cumplir, entonces fui a preparate ese ramen, al salon de especialidades en cocina... crei qe devias de tener hambre y pues al tenerlo listo qise pasar pero qeria seguir provando... y..

- y porqe no entraste! me estaba muriendo de hambre naruto! - exigi - me lo hubiera comido en ese instante y hubiera olvidado todo lo qe paso

- jejejeje... UH?

- uh?...

ahi, vi una leve sonrisa de el... y al verla me qede sin decir nada y el igual... entonces yo tambien le regale una...

- gracias naruto...

- eh? porque? si todo lo que eh hecho es hacerte llorar y ... hacerte sentir mal..

- jijiji, pues... me isiste pasar un aprueba dificil... y lo logre gracias a ti, y tambien gracias por este delicioso ramen instantaneo! GRACIAS POR LA COMIDAA! - comenze a comerlo...

- y ahi pude presensear la tipica gran sonrisa de naruto...qe el de aora en adelante seria... "naruto-kun"

**********************************

wooo que les parecio ^^ espro que bien jejej weno pss espro que dejen sus criticas porfa T_T! joj graciias y seguire publicandoo maas ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**ÑAAA ~~~ pues aquí la contii ocurrían mas cosas interesantes ^_^ disfrútenlo ~~~~ :3!**  
**SALUDOS!**

- y ahi puede presensear la tipica gran sonrisa de naruto...qe el de aora en adelante seria... "naruto-kun"

**CAPITULO 3**

- así que... este es el edificio...eh...- dije apreciando lo alto que era, el lugar donde vivía, jiraya-sama, así es; era un domingo del medio día, de la segunda semana después que me encontré a jiraya sama en el avion.

- si! aquí es hinata! bueno, pues te dejamos aquí, necesitamos ir de compras, y cuando termines háblanos para que volvamos juntas a casa! ..- me dijo sakura chan, mientras que se retiraba junto con ino-chan , ya que ellas me vinieron a acompañar...

- biien... veamos la tarjeta dice... piso...5... Departamento 541... - guarde la tarjeta en mi bolsa y entre... enfrente de mí a unos metros de distancia estaban los elevadores, no había casi nadie asi que aproveche. Al entrar... oprimí el botón que tenía el numero 5...

- espero...que no me equivoque...- me dije a mi misma mientras me encontraba dentro...

al sentir que el elevador se detuvo... alce mi mirada y voltee a ver de un lado a otro si había alguien... pro no había nadie ... asi que fui buscando yo sola...

- 539,540... 5...5..541! aqui esta... por favor que sea este...- toque el timbre... que estaba alado de la puerta que decia el numero de departamento.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abría la puerta, me impaciente un poco y quise volver a tocar y al tener mi mano tan cerca del timbre...

- AH!.. - deje salir, un pequeño susto al ver que me habían abierto... y era..

- JIRAYA-SAMA!

- OHH! pero si eres la jovencita del avion! pasa! pasa!

- gracias...- al entrar, me di cuenta que era un departamento acojedor, grande y con una gran vista a la ciudad! era tan grande esa ventana, que tenia un vista hermosa.. pero también me di cuenta que por todos lados habían cajas, y cajas, y mas cajas

- pasa, pasa, siéntate...-

- si..- dije al sentarme en uno de los muebles que se encontraban cerca de la gran ventana... de aquel departamento

- veo que hay muchas cajas por donde sea..

- jaja si, es que es la segunda edicion de icha icha y pues la editorial me las envió!

- ya veo, pero no devian de averlo mandado a alguna libreria..?

- pues si, pero al parecer se equivocaron jejejej...-

- ya veo...-

- aveer te dare, el libro... de una ves ...- se paro y se dirgio a una de las cajas.. que estaban cerca del mueble ; pero en ese momento se escucho que una puerta de una habitacion se habia abierto..y ..

- OYEE ERO-SENNIN no sabes donde esta, mi shampoo de manzanilla? No lo encuentro por ningún lado!...- el que habia dicho eso, no era cualquier persona, ya le conocía y era

- HINATAA!

- ah? ..-

- NARUTO-KUN!..- me pare, de repente del mueble y sentí que toda la sangre se me comenzaba a subir a la cabeza, porque...ell...el...el...estaba sin ropa! solamente tenia una toalla alrededor de la cadera y lo demás..

- no...no...siento qee...yo...- comencé a sentirme mal, nerviosa, demasiado apenada, ruborizada, como se pueda decir, pero... no le deceo eso a ninguna chica ver a tu "alumno" semi-desnudo...

- HINATA! HINATA! ...- se escuchaba la voz de naruto, al ver que al parecer me habia desamayado..

- naruto! pero que has hecho!

- que? yo no...

vi que mi vista se fue oscureciendo cada ves mas y mas hasta quedar inconsciente...

Después de unos minutos... fui reaccionando poco a poco, y comencé a abrir mis ojos cuidadosamente, al mantenerlos abiertos... parpadee varias veces, y me senté de la forma correcta ya que me encontraba acostada en el mueble

- hinata-san está bien? ..- pregunto jiraya-sama

- ah...yo... no sabía que...

- ni yo sabía que conocías a mi padrino hinata! .. - me dijo naruto, con la ropa ya puesta... qué pena...

- y yo no sabía que él era tu padrino..

- bueno, bueno ,a ver de donde se conocen ustedes dos?

- de la escuela...- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- muchas gracias hinata-san! espero volver a verla!

- claro jiraya-sama..!

- cuídala naruto!

- agg! como que cuidarla! tampoco me quedare con ella! -

- jijij..- eso me habia provocado sacar algunas risitas, ya que estaba completamente apenado..

al salir del edifico, no fue necesario hablarle a sakura chan, para que me acompañaran ya que jiraya-sama le habia pedido a naruto, que me acompañara hasta mi casa

- hinata nunca crei que e gustara ese tipo de historias..

- emm ..umm... bueno esque me gusta el trama es solo eso..

- claro... el "trama" y luego me dices que mi padre esta vivo...

- tu padre? ...- dude por al escuchar ese comentario

- aah! no dije nada! olvidalo

- DIME!

- ya dije que no es nada! anda caminaa!

- PERO!

- CALLATE HINATA! VAMOS!

- e-esta...bien...

- muchas gracias por venirme a dejar hasta mi casa...naruto!

- de nada! de nada!

- aun que se que te sentiste un poco obligado no es asi?

- obligado? no...

- umm ... bueno... entonces nos veremos mañana- me despedi

- am..aaa... ESPERA! -

- que sucede? ..- dije apunto de abrir la puerta de la casa..

- aa. Pues... quería decirte que el martes hay examen, de mate, me vas a ayudar verdad?

- si, en eso quedamos el viernes...-

- em..si... bueno pues...

- hasta luego...- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa

- HINATA!... yo... bueno cuidate!

- claro, tu igual cuídate - y le tire una sonrisa a lo lejos y el me la devolvio con su tipica sonrisa.

Al próximo día en la mañana... me sentía algo agotada, no sabia el porqué,... me sentia...agotada, fatigada, cansada y sin ganas de saber nada...

- HINATA...! HINATA! ya es tarde ...- decía neji-nii-san tratando de levantarme..

- perdoname neji-nii-san pero... no me siento bien...

- que? que tienes? ...

- no lo se...- conteste y volviéndome a tapar con las sabanas que me habia descubierto la cara..

- aver dejame ver...- coloco su mano sobre mi frente ...

- hinata...tienes fiebre...

- entonces que ago.?...-

- sera mejor que te quedes.. Por hoy, espero que mañana sigas mejor recuerda que no estarás sola, estan las sirvientas, cualquier cosa solamente llámalas si?

- si..neji-nii-san...

- bien, yo me voy... nos vemos, te traeré las tareas, que te dejaran para que las agás en la tarde le diré a akira-chan que estas enferma para que te de algo...para la fiebre...-

- si... no te preocupes por mi,..

Al salir neji..nii-san, de mi cuarto me vino a la mente... ¿ahora como are que naruto-kun estudie para el examen de matemáticas? ...

- no quiero fallarte...pero... nisiquiera puedo ni pararme...- susurre mientras estaba en la cama, sin energía alguna.

Después que pasaron algunos minutos, de que se habia ido neji, me quede por unos minutos dormida, hasta que comencé a escuchar que tocaban la puerta..

- A-A-ADELANTE!..- apenas pude pronunciar...

- hinata-san...-

- que sucede? akira-chan?

- vera, neji-san me dijo como se encontraba, y pues quería verle como estaba, pero veo que no se ah movido para nada... ahora mismo le traeré un desayuno y TAMBIEN!

- que sucede?

- alguien vino a visitarle...

- quien...?

En ese momento ella se iso a un lado y pude ver que era..

- NARUTO!..-dije sentándome repentinamente en la cama...

- que haces aqui?... no deberías...-

- deja de hacer tantas preguntas, agradece que te vine a visitar...

- ahora regreso preparare el desayuno..

- claro..- conteste

- ahora dime! que haces aqui!

- veras, pues andaba por aqui, y pues vi que tu primo salio solo pensé que te había pasado algo... y... quise ver y ya!

- pero...porque lo dices...tan...

- tan que?

- tan simple?

- eso que importa! estoy aqui por ti! para que luego no digas que no me preocupó por mi sensei...-

- claro... gracias... naruto..

- si, si, ... por cierto me gusta tu casa es muy acogedora y grande...

- jeje, si lo es...

- y tu habitación algo femenina pero... esta bien..!-

- jajaja..-

- vaya segura que tienes fiebre?

- eh? claro... no ves que estoy...

- mmm pues si, si tienes fiebre...- dijo al colocar su mano sobre mi frente ..

- naruto...

- que pasa?..-

- viniste aquí para que te ayudara, con lo de matematicas verdad?

- eh?...claro que no! Ya te dije porque vine aqui..

- pero... no sonaste muy honesto...

- pues lo dije con toda sinceridad, ademas es mi manera de hablar contigo..

De pronto se escucha que tocan la puerta de mi habitacion.. naruto se paro al escuchar el primer toque y le abrio a akira-chan

- aqui esta su desayuno, tu no querías algo?..-

- aah..no gracias... yo se lo llevo...

- esta bien, cuando termine de comer le traeré una medicina para que se le baje la fiebre

- si, esta bien..

Cerro, la puerta con el pie y me llevo el plato hasta donde me encontraba

- te daré la comida...-

- QUE! no, no, no, yo comere sola!

- DIJE QUE YO TE LA DARE NO SEAS NECIA...

- esta bien..

- vamos, sientate bien, al frente para que me sienta enfrente de ti para dartela..

al sentarme de frente, se subio a la cama y quedo enfrente mio...

-abre la boca...-

- pero..-

- que la abraaas!-

- aaaahhh ...

- oye... puedo tomar un poco de manzana? ...

- si querias, porque no le pediste a akira-chan un pco ?

- no, no quize molestar pero no importa! vamos come come!

- si.. me das un poco de melon?...

- claro haber abre la boca

- aaaaahhh...

al terminar de comer, no me sentia lo suficientemente llena ya que naruto me habia ayudado un poco..

- viste_! si querias comer!

- ya.. no importa! ...aunque te deje un poco ambrienta verdad!

- un poco...

- un "poco" YA DI QUE TIENESHAMBRE_!

- jajajaja no, no tengo hambre solo esque me qeda un poco de espacio...

- bueno, bueno,... llevare el plato a la cocina..

- NO! espera! dejalo... ahi en el tocador no hay problema..

- pero...hinata..

- porfavor

- esta bien...

- ahora que?

- ahora que de que? - pregunto el

- que quieres hacer?

- podemos platicar?

- si... de que quieres platicar naruto?

- oye... te meteras algun concurso ahora en esta semana?

- pues...no

- porque no hinata? sakura me ah dicho que tu cantas muy bonito!

- ah! sakura chan te dijo eso!

- aaahh... zi am...

- ya veo...

- puedo escucharte...?

- escucharme? no, esque lo que te dijo es MENTIRA!

- enserio?

- si! mentira mentira! yo no se cantar para nada!

- ya entiendo... bueno ya da igual..

- s-si ...

- oye te llamare hoy...

- eh? para que?

- como de que para que? pues... para saber como estas

- a que hora?

- en la noche espero que sigas mejor para mañana por que si no por tu culpa reprobare el examen!

- NO TE PREOCUPES yo te ayudare!

- bueno, bueno YO ya me voy...

- te vas?

- si! deseguro ya perdi la primera hora no importa... nos vemos- y para despedirse se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla..

- na...naru..

- ah! que? que tiene de malo?

- ah! no es nada! vams vete vete! jejejej te te dejaran fuera!

- claro... adios..!

me toque la mejilla cuidadosamente, y ...me sonroje, ya que me senti apenada...muy apenada... pero a la vez feliz.

Ese dia en la noche, con todas las medicinas y pastillas, que me habia dado akira-chan, me termine sintiendo demasiado bien,y con ganaas de comenzar un nuevo dia..

me encontraba en el escritorio de mi habitacion , leyendo el "icha icha" que me habian dado unn dia anterior :)

y alado de mi tenia mi celular, para esperar la llamada de naruto...

- ya son las 8:30 y no hablaa... que le abra sucedido?..-

decía algo preocupada mientras miraba la pantalla del celular...

- no es justo el me dijo que me llamaría... pero...- cerre el celular y lo deje en un cajon que estaba en el escritorio - ni siquiera se porque me urge hablar con el que le puedo decir... nada? Eso es nada... ademas ... sakura chan tiene razon.. " el es un chico imperactivo inmaduro y yo... una chica timida y callada..."

-mejor, me ire a dormir...- me pare, y me comenze a quitar la ropa que tenia, busque mi pijama y me la puse... al ponermela me fui a mi cama y me acoste...

comenze a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco... tenia un poco de sueño ya que estaba algo cansada de esperarle a que me llamara...aparte de que habia hecho todos los deveres que habian dejado... y fue un dia pesado a pesar de tener una fiebre que se me quitaria tan rapido..

Al proximo dia, comenzo a sonar mi despertador, no recordaba que lo habia puesto para el proximo dia, algo molesta por el ruido que estaba haciendo, lo tire al piso bruscamente y con eso se habia callado me volvi a acomodar para poder volver a descnar pero...

- HINATA-SAMA!

neji. nii-san habia entrado a mi habitacion haciendo que me levantara denuevo...

- que... que sucede? ...- pregunte

- hinata! se me habia olvidado decirte algo...

- que?

- hoy iran de excursion tu grupo de clases, me lo habia dicho ino-san ayer, pero enserio se me habia olvidado

- aah yaveo...- mepare y me estire sadisfactoriamente

- vas a ir no?

- claro que si... ademas si voy de excursion... llevare solo una libreta y mi desayuno, no te preocupes..

- bien... te espero, no tardes

- no..- cerro la puerta y comenze a pensar si al estar dormidaa... ¿me habra hablado?

- que me pasaa... HINATA! HINATA! deja de estar pensando en esas cosas! YA! ...ya...no mirare el celular y me arriesgare.

coemnze a guardar algunas cosas una libreta, un lapicero pero el celular lo tome sin mirar, mi mirada estaba desviada y al sentirlo lo meti a mi pequeña mochila.

- lo tengo devo irme! ...- baje de las escaleras, tan rapido, sali y nisiqiera me despedi de akira-chan, tome mi bicicleta y me fui

- HINATA! ESPERAA!- me grito neji nii-san a lo lejos

pase, los arboles de cerezo, tan rapido con una gran preocupacion, de como pedirle perdon a naruto-kun de no aver tomado la llamada, no pude soportar el ver el celular y no sabia que hacer, pero nosabia porque rayos me sentia tan preocupada por una simple y sencilla llamada..

- ya llegue...- deje la bicleta cerca de donde se encontraban las demas.. y..

- HINATAAA! ...- escuche la voz de sakura chan que se acercaba

- sakura chan! ino chan!

- estas mejor ya no tienes fiebre? ...- pregunto ino

- no, ya no, al parecer solo fue por un momento!

- ah! que bien! - dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- neji te dijo lo de la excursion verdad?..

- ah zi sakura, por eso traje esta mochila

- nos quedaremos aqui, porque nos vamos a ir en unos minutos hinata. -

- ahh esta bien, entonces porque no nos sentamos por uno de los arboles...-

- perfecto! ...- dijieron las dos, y nos dirgimos hacia ese lugar...

- oigan y por cual materia iremos de excursion? ...- pregunte

- pues... iremos por kakashi sensei... segun que vamos a ir aa a que era sakura?

- iremos aa... visitar el parque ueno onshi.

- ya veo... -

- que te sucede hinata? te ves... preocupada? ...

- ah! no es nada ino-chan enserio no te preocupes! jeje...

al terminar de decir eso, sono el timbre... para la primera clase.

- bien creo que es hora de ir con el grupo ya deben de estar listos - me pare y le ayude alas dos a pararse.. nos dirigmos al lugar donde ya estaban todos en grupo, y depronto desesperada mente comenze a buscarlo con la mirada y me preguntaba ¿donde esta?¿donde esta? ¿ donde... Y lo encontre! estaba platicando con junto con sasuke-kun no paraban de reirise y dandose algunos golpes... y me preguntaba si en realidadestaba enojado por que no le aiga contestado...no lo parecia... pareciaa algo feliz... y eso me alivio un poco..

- AVER! emmm CHICOS!...- decia kakashi sense pero nadie le hacia caso

- AGG CALLENSSSEEEEE! - grito la directora del colegio...Tsunade-sama.. todos se callaeron al escucharla gritan y prestaron algo de atencion.

- escuchen, hoy iran auna excursion al parque ueno onshi, van a seguir las indicaciones de su profezor, espero que no causen problemas y que se diviertan!

AL TERMINAR de decir esto Tsunade-sama, comenzamos a subir al camion que nos iva a llevar al parque. era por pareja chico y chica.. asi que.. esperaba que me tocara con el...

- hinata te sentaras en el cuarto lugar...con... AH! AQUI ESTA INUZUKA! iras con Hinata! ..- al escuchar "inuzuka" dije...ooh no... pero no tenia otra opcion.. me sente y el alado de mi, me senti algo sidgustada, al ver sentarse a sakura y naruto juntos ... enfrente de nosotros..

- hinata no? ..- pregunto el chico

- emm si... y tu eres...-

- kiba Inuzuka! ...

- mucho gusto...- le dije regalandole una sonrisa..

- em si..jejeje...-

ese chico me parecia algo extraño, ya que tenia unas marcas extrañas en el rostros, y su peinado parecido al de naruto pero color castaño, pero tal vess seria un buen amigo.

- BIEN! YA LLEGAMOS! por favor bajen con mucho cuidado..! les daremos indicaciones... al estar todos reunidos bajen bajen..

al bajar estaban todos reunidos,, pero entonces pude escuchar algunas quejas de el ..

- HAAAY! me duele mi culoo! agg..!

- CALLATE NARUTO! si te escuchan nos regresaran a casa!

- vamos no seas exagerada sakura chan ademas es verdad... me duele

- pues no deve de dolerte!

- porqe? ...-

- agg! naruto tu nisiqiera tienes culo! y desguro se te aplano mas ! -

- SAKURA CHAN DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAAS! claro que si tengo

- deja de ilucionarte!

al escuchar todo eso, se me salieron algunas risitas de las cosas que decian!

- que te pasa? - pregunto kiba..

- ah! jeje no es nada

- BUENO CREO QUE YA ESTAN TODOS, bien es hora de dar indicaciones y pues una de ellas es... que las parejas que se asignaron en el camion, son las parejas que estaran juntos en el parque haciendo el proyecto que quiero que fue el que dije ayer, bueno pues en una hora quiero verles aqui... y espero que trabajen porque saben que esto cuenta para su calificacion! bueno ahora vayan!- NOOOOO! eso significaba que me tocariaaaa con kibaaa yo no queriaaaa yo queriaaaa con otra personaaa pero no cooon eeeel .. porque a mi...

- ESTAS LISTA! HINATA!...-

- aaa! cla-claro jejejejej...- conteste con una sonrisa finijda

todos comenzaron a dirigirse a un lugar diferente del parque... el me tomo de la mano y nos alejamos un poco mas de todos... en ese momento heche una mirada de reojo y vi que el y ella estaban felices, sin ningun problema, y eso me habia preocupado un poco..

- bien! aqui esta perfecto no crees hinata? - ee momento el lugar donde habia escojido el era hermoso estaba repleto de arboles de cerezo y pasaba un pequeño rio entre ellos...

- vamos sientate...-

-claro...- me sente alado de el y comenze a escribir mi reporte..

- tan rapidoma trabajar? jeje

- eh? si... aa quiero hacer rapido ...

- vamos, tranquila solo relajate por un momento...

- aah... no es que

- oh mira... es naruto y sakura...- y volte a ver rapidamente

- ah..si...- dije algo angustiada

- ja se ven bien juntos.. no creees - ellos se encontraban enfrent de nosotros del otro lado del parque no paraban de reir, ni de jugar y eso me hacia sentir un poco mal hasta pense que nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y preferi ignorarlo.

- hinata que tepasa?

- nada, necesito terminar esto...

- agg esta bien, como tu lo quieres hacer ya... lo are ahora mismo... bien que pusiste en el principio.

Al llegar a casa algo agotada por la excursion dia, decidi cambiarme de ropa, queria hacer un poco de ejercicio y desaogar lo que llevaba adentro y sabia perfectamente como... en la casa habia una habitacion especial donde se podia hacer ejercico caminadoras sacos de bozeo etc etc.

me puse unos guantes de boxeo que habian en esa habitacion ya me habia cambiado con la ropa ideal, unos pans pegados y blusa que me quedaba hasta la sintura, al ponermelos fui al saco y comenze a desaogarme

- PORQUE ELLA! - un golpe

- SOLO POR QUE ES MAS BONITA QUE YO!- otro golpe mas fuerte

- TE ODIOOO! TE ODIO CUANDO HACES ESO! NARUTO!..ODIO CUANDO ESTAS CON ALGUIEN MAS! que...no sea yo...- y comenze a llorar desesperadamente...

- pero.. si solo eres mi alumno! no puedes ser algo mas! - y comenze a golpearlo de nuevo

- NISIQUIERA MI AMIGO! NISIQUIERA MI CONPAÑERO! SOLO ERES MI ALUMNO! SOLO ESO...! - en ese momento cuando comenze a patear y golpear el saco desesperadamente, entro akira-chan a tratar de controlarme

- HINATA! HINATA! YA! YA! TRANQUILIZATEEE! YAAA! POR FAVOR!...- me tomo con todas sus fuerzas y cai al piso y llore desesperadamente

- hinata... deja de llorar niña... vamos levantate...- me levante con ayuda de ella..

- esta lista la comida, de hoy que tal si mientras comemos aprovechamos que no esta tu primo, y hablemos de porque te sentias asi...

- esta ... bien ...

- si no quieres comer... no juguetees la comida Hinata..- me decia mientras movia con el tenerdor, los pedasos de carne que habian en el plato.

- lo siento...- dije apartando un poco el plato de comida..

- que es ? porque comenzaste a comportarte de esa manera?...

- no por nada...

- oh vamos hinata yo se que fue por alguien... tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la cocina!-

- en verdad...! -

- sii!

- para la proxima procurare no gritar mucho..

- abra la proxima? ..-

- NO SE! pero es muy probable...

- Hinata, es de ese chico que una ves me contaste que ivas a hacer su tutora?...-

- aaa ... si creo..

- oh Hinata es normal enamorarse de un chico que estas con el todas las tardes a "solas" -

- eso...crees...?

- pues si, eso creo,

- entonces porque el...no...

- quisas porque ya tiene alguien que le guste...

- ya entiendo...

- pero no deves de pensar ahora en eso apenas es la tercera semana, no te apresures, porque aveces eso trae consecuencias.-

- es cierto... devo de dejar de pensar en eso y poner más atención a mis estudios.

Al proximo dia, al llegar a la escuela me dirigi al salon de clases, al llegar abri la puerta cuidadosamente, y vi que todos estaban al rededor de una persona, mire a todos

los que estaban algo emocionados con lo que decia, fui a mi lugar, deje mi "mochila" que era un bolso azul marino con franjas blancas en mi asiento, y le pregunte a

ino chan que se encontraba ahi..

- ino-chan que sucede? porque todos estan en bolita?

- jiijiji naruto contando todo lo que le sucedio ayer en la tarde..

- naruto!

- si, ven acercate..- me incorpore en el grupo y el estaba sentado en su lugar contando lo que habia sucedido..

- y que mas te paso naruto? - pregunto un compañero del grupo y el contesto

- despues que salimos de la tienda de video juegos sasuke y yo, se nos habia olvidado que deviamos de ir a casa de shikamaru,para hacer el trabajo de anatomia

que habia dejado el sense, entonces sasuke le hablo y le pregunto cual su direccion, y el muy estupidoo de shikamaru nos dijo que se encontraba cerca de la parada

de autobus, y entonces como yo tambien escuchaba comenze a ver que por donde quiera que estabamos habian paradas de autobusess! en frente de nosotros

alado izquierdo de nosotros, y de ahi nos dijo que siguieramos el autobus ya que llegaba directito a su casa, y aaahiiii nos veiaann como unos completos imbeciles siguiendo

el maldito autbuss de mierda fue tan orriblee! aun me duelen las piernas de tanto correr! y de ahi le volvimos a hablar que si en donde puta madre su casa que no la

encontrabamos por ningun lado fuimos a las difrentes paradas de ahi y nada! perseguimos el autobus y estuvimos al borde de la muerte por si nos atropellaban y nada

era orriblee! y sasuke se molesto y ...me dejo solo como siempre ¬¬...!-

- al terminar de decir todo esto, todos comenzaron a reirse, y esque fue tan gracioso que a mi me saco unas cuantas risitas

- BUENOS DIAASS!- al escuchar al sense entrar todos inmediatamnete se fueron a sus lugares, y guardaron silencio.

- bueno, pues ayer, dimos una excursion, al parque uen y pues, me imagino que todos isieron su trabajo, asi que, mañana las revisare

y bueno tambien tengo una noticia que darles ... este viernes sera el festival de otoño asi que espero que todos vayan preparando sus actividades... que pueden

ser, ir a los puestos a vendeer comida, tambien tenemos abiertos, los programas de artes marciales teatro etc etc, los que se quieran inscribir a alguna actividad

tendrian que, ir ... am al lugar correspondiente de la actividad que quiieran entrar. bueno ese es el aviso que les tenia que decir ahora comenzamos a trabajar

en ese momento todos comenzaron a sacar sus libros correspondientes de la materia, saque mi libreta y mi libro, tenia mi mirada hacia mis cosas pero sentia que

alguien o algo me estaba mirando. en ese momento alce mi mirada al frente ..y.. era..

- naruto...me esta mirando naruto esta mirandome...- decia en mi mente algoo descontrolada...- que ago que ago..- decian mis pensamientos y no pude ocultar ese rubor de mis mejillas...

seguii pasando las hojas del libro cada ves mas rapido, y al sentanrse atras de mi, se me acerco a mi codo izquierdo y me idjo:

- vaya ya estamos en la pagina 134? ...- en ese momento, mire en la esquina superior de la derecha del libro, qe decia "134" iba tan rapido por esos nervios que nisiquiera me di cuenta que, habia llegado a esos limites

- lo-lo siento, apenas estamos en la pagina 17..- dije mientras cmbiaba las hojas.

- mm ya veo ... oye... te vas... a...-

- BUENO, VAMOS A LA PAGINA 17. comenzaremos aver las conjuciones...-

- que que sucede?...- le insisti..

- no, nada, mejor hablemos en la biblioteca...-

- e-esta bien...- desde ese momento comenze a tener duda de que era lo que me tenia que decir... que seraa... que sera.. sera que..el... quiere saber si yo...

- te vas a meter alguna actividad del festival? - era...eso... solo eso... nada sin importanciaa pero bueno, al menos...me dijo algo... despues de no hablar en

2 dias.

- aah no lo se...-

- umm? como que no lo sabes,! acaso el gay de tu sensei de teatro no les ah dicho nada?

- aa zi nos ah dicho pero... no quiero..

- porque no?

- porque soe muy timida temerosa y tengo panico escenico! - le dije jugando con mis dedos

- pues que tonta eres...- desvio la mirada y puso una cara algo malumorada...

- eh? porque... lo dices? ..-

- porque... yo se que tienes algun talento escondido por ahi que no quieres enseñar...-

- pues ...

- ademas, quiero verte en alguna actividad para poder estar orgulloso de mi sensei jejej..-

- pero si tu quieres estar orgulloso de mi, tambien quiero estar orgullosa de ti!-

- EEH?

- jiji no creas que te dejaria escapar

- aa! yo! no lo creo! imposible ¬¬"

- entonces no estare en ninguna actividad...-

- pero peor, te tengo un trato!

- cual?

- te metes a alguna actividad, y te prometo! no te juro que te ire a ver, o estare contigo para apoyarte! ..-

- enserio?-

- nome crees?

- esta bien.. te creo, confio en ti ..- le dije con una linda sonrisa...

Al proximo dia, no ivamos a tener algunas clases, mas bien solo dos o tres ya que era el dia donde algunos grupos ivan a ser encargados de arreglar, algunas cosas

del festival, el jueves ivan a hacer las inscripciones, de las actividades, pero yo aun no estaba segura si era ideal inscribirme.. a todas las chicas de nuestro salon les

toco adornar el teatro del colegio, comenzamos a acomodar algunos vestuarios y comenzamos a traer algunos adornos que ivan a tener alrededor del escenario.

pero entonces, mientras yo limpiaba algunos rincones de los lugares que estaban ocultos a los costados del escenario, me fije que habia una manta oscura muy grande

tapando algo, deje las cosas que tenia la mano que eran parte de algunos vestuarios, en el piso, me cerque aquel manto oscuro y lo quite cuidadosamente...

- que...hermoso...- era un piano, era mas grande que el que tenia en casa color negro, brillante con unos cuantos toques de dorado en algunas partes de enfrente y a

los lados... cuando lo vi, creo que algo me impulso para poder inscribirme al proximo dia...

*******  
Aquí termino n_n el tercer capituloo aun vamos a esperar maass *w*! jaja :D yaneee ~~ SALUDOOS!


End file.
